Switched by a Dream
by PiperHermione
Summary: Percy, Piper, and Annabeth switch positions and powers with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In order to return home the teens have to overcome many challenges and overpower an old enemy. This story takes place during Order of the Phoenix, for Harry Potter, (apparently my computer doesnt let me underline titles) and Mark of Athena, for Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A** **/N: Hope you like it! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (Though I wish I did *grins evilly*)

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was sitting on a stool in the middle of a huge assembly hall which seemed to have no ceiling and displayed the cloudless, blue sky above. There was a strange, and very dusty, hat on my head, that seemed to be, well, _speaking._ Furthermore, it was talking to me.

"Smart, brave... I SAY GRYFFINDOR!

I woke up on the floor next to my bed.

 _Ugh, not again,_ I thought. _It's time to stop taking dreams so seriously, Annabeth._ Nonetheless, I knew I was being stupid, for most of the dreams, or nightmares, that visited demigods had some sort of hidden, or on the other hand, not hidden, meaning. For now though, I would only share the dream with Percy, who would, hopefully, give me some useful advice.

One my way to the Dining Pavilion, I made a quick stop at Cabin #3, and went inside.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he smirked at me from behind the staircase.

"Nice to see you too Seaweed Brain," I answered. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Percy responded, his cute cute sarcasm now replaced with worry.

We walked along the coastline, as I told him about my dream.

"I keep on telling myself it's nothing, but it won't leave the back of my mind. I also have this feeling like... I am someone is watching," I explained.

"Umm," Percy said uncomfortably.

"You right! I'm going crazy," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, as if to say: thats it, you've won!

Percy's expression was not the "you're crazy" one I was expecting, but one full of shock. "Whoa, relax," he quickly sputtered. "That's not what why I was being awkward, I just didn't know how to tell you that I just had the exact same dream." Percy exhaled, breathless from talking for so long, or maybe just relieved that he was not the only one.

I started to respond when he held up his hand.

"There's one thing that is different though. Remember you said your hat yelled Gryffindor?"

I nodded, not sure where this was heading.

"Well, mine shouted Hufflepuff," he said in a voice both worried and excited. "Lets tell Chiron before we begin to worry, though."

I was not as calm.

LALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALLALA

"So you come to tell me you've had identical dreams?" Chiron asked, seeming uninterested.

"Yes! I have already confirmed that!" I said, exasperated.

Percy, who had not noticed anything strange yet, stepped into conversion. "Do you think this has anything to do with the prophecy?"

"No, I think you guys have been spending too much time together. Now go," Chiron answered, an uncharacteristic evil grin taking place of his usual kind smile.

"But—

"Go!"

Dejectedly, and uncomprehending of what just happened, Percy and I left the Big House.

"What's gone into him!?" I demanded of a very scared Percy as soon as we were out of earshot.

 _Oops, must of scared him a bit, I guess he is not used to me angry,_ I thought smugly.

"I don't know. He is acting very strange. Very, very strange. Very, very, extre—

"Okay, I get it. What do you think we should do? I suppose we can ask Mr. D for help, and if he's in a good mood he might help. We should also consult with the campers about Chiron and try to figure out when this behavior began. Or we can attem—

I stopped because I had just realized that Percy was gone.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" I yelled. Fear was overtaking me, and I was losing control. Athena would not approve.

However, as I was about to yell again, a new, even worse thought came crawling up on me, engulfing me with despair and darkness. What if this had to do with the giants? What if the giants kidnapped Percy? My Percy?

Nonetheless, this gave me a reason to continue this unofficial quest. I had to find the force causing all this mayhem, and rid the world of it once and for all.

 _Whoa, relax Annabeth,_ I quoted Percy in my mind. _You are getting ahead of yourself, and overreacting. First things first, continue where you left of. You were heading to eat at the pavilion, so you should go. You will probably find Percy there._

I was just about to sit at the Athena table when I heard Piper call my name. I immediately started to walk in her direction, only to be stopped by Chiron, who had just asked for everyone to take a seat.

Annoyed, I proceeded to the Athena table, yet again, and sat next to Lizzie. However, that exact moment my eyes landed on no other than my boyfriend, Perseus Jackson. I was about to call out to him, when some invisible force silenced me. It wasn't me who closed my mouth. It was something else, something I would come to know very well.

I was released from the invisible clutches when Chiron, or as I call him "Evil Face," began his short, daily announcements speech:

"My dear demigods, as you all know, we have many rules here. Please follow them, for they were not written to simply decorate walls. Also, do not forget to sacrifice to the gods at the mini fires provided at your tables. Thank you very much.

I was confused. He wasn't being weird now, was he? Instead he was perfectly polite and kind. I was definitely imagining things.

Nevertheless, after throwing a couple of apples into the fire and silently praying to my mom, I started to walk towards Piper, who was, yet again, accompanied by Percy.

"Piper, listen to me! Didn't you have the dream!?" Percy hissed at her.

"Percy what's gone into you, what dream?" Piper asked fearfully.

"What's going on here?" I asked, worried because of the grave serious expression on Percy's face.

"Take my hand, both of you," Percy hissed , in a voice that did not belong to him.

Before panicking, I quickly looked around to see who had already noticed the commotion. However, not a single demigod seemed to have heard a thing.

 _Strange,_ I thought. _Very strange._

That was when I saw Chiron and the outline of the invisible, and unbreakable bubble around us. He was smiling a grin of pure evil, with yellowed teeth, and feature that reminded me of someone... someone I have not seen in quite some time.

 **A/N: Going to leave you with a cliffhanger here. Hehe, sorry, not sorry :)))). Just kidding love ya all. I hope it's ok with you guys, because I am going to update everyday for probably the whole week, since I have A LOT of time to waste now that school is out. Some reviews would be stellar as well! I am a young writer so excuse my mistakes, and feel free to tell me about them in your reviews, it would help me improve! :) Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome!**

 **You could also put in some ideas on who you would want to be Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Luna's godly parents if you're awesome. :) I was thinking Hermione for Athena and Luna for Hecate. Luna might also be cute as Aphrodite's kid though. HMMMMMM.**

 **Or maybe there should be a twist where a god with no demigod children, such as Hera is found to actually have a kid. Tell me if you think thats very out of character though. Oh no, this author's note is getting way too long, byeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So, I was thinking of continuing Percy's, Annabeth's, and Piper's story first, since I left you guys on a cliffhanger last time, and starting Harry's in the next chapter (I am going to publish both today).

Piper's P.O.V.

I was distracted by the thick bubble around us, which seemed to block of both sound and sight. I had attempted to slice it with my dagger, for surely no bubble could withstand a knife? I was proven wrong, for as it turns out, it was as solid as a stone wall.

I was shaken out of my trance by Percy, who kept tugging at my arm, his eyes completely glazed.

"What are you doing?" I asked Percy, without much success. He just carried on stopping blood circulation in my hand.

"I think he's possessed by something," Annabeth explained, tugging at her curly, blond hair in a worried manner. "I do not know what to do, but I am sure about one thing, though: he should under no circumstance be allowed to get hold of my hand."

"Why? It's not like we are going to be teleported," I joked, but immediately regretted it due to the grim look on Annabeth's face.

"I thinks thats exactly what will happen," she whispered, right before Percy grabbed her hand and we disappeared into oblivion.

MAUAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHA

A/N This is a short chapter, but I'm going to publish another one today to make up for it :). Hope you like it and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson, I am just a HUGE fan. I do not know what I would do without those awesome books!

A/N Hope you like it! R&R

Harry and Hermione are currently at the Weasley's along with the whole Order, right before the 5th Book, a.k.a. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ron yelled in my ear.

I had just had a dream where Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting on a bench around a bonfire, surrounded by teenagers ranging from age about age 7 to 18. Everyone's eyes were on me, and as I looked up, there was a gloving peacock feather on my head. I was just about to ask what exactly that was, but of coarse that was when I was woken up, sweating all over my mattress.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ron asked me, a worried look on his face, while his burgundy eyes inspected my face.

I stood up, and went over to the closet in order change, while giving Ron a quick nod, still deep in my thoughts.

"Oh, um, good. You were talking in your sleep, and then you started yelling... I thought it would be better if I woke you," Ron stammered apologetically, thinking I was upset. "Sorry, I know you are tired."

"Don't worry about it. I had a weird dream, and I am still a little dazed. It was just so strange."

"Do you want to talk about?" Ron asked, genuine concern on his face.

"No, not yet. I think we should wait for Hermione," I answered thoughtfully, immediately distracted by the hurt look on Ron's face. "Ron, don't be such a baby! I just do not want to have to retell the story a thousand times!"

"It ok," Ron muttered, still a little upset. "Wanna get breakfast?"

EXPECTOPATRONUMEXPECTOPATRONUMEXPECTOPATRONUM

They had just wolfed down the enormous (and delicious) breakfast made by Ron's mom.

"So, what did you want to tell me about?" Hermione asked me using her business tone as we went upstairs to the attic.

I immediately explained everything that had happened, to Hermione and Ron, who listened carefully throughout the whole story.

"And when he started yelling in his sleep, I woke him!" Ron proudly finished the tale.

"I congratulate you," Hermione sassily commented. "Though, if you hadn't done so, we might have known what the apparition was."

"Well, I am sorry! I was trying to help!" Ron immediately retorted back at her.

"Whoa guys, relax, we have bigger things to worry about." I interrupted before this got out of hand. "You think the peacock feather was a ghost?" I asked, trying to reverse the conversation back to the dream.

Hermione nodded, and was about to say something, but restrained herself.

"What?" I asked, expectantly.

"Um," she began uncomfortably. "Don't get take this the wrong way, but I think this was nothing but a dream. There is nothing special or weird here, it is just your brain reacting to your thoughts earlier," she finished, staring at me apologetically.

"I agree with Hermione," Ron stated.

"It just felt so… real," I stammered dejectedly.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

I stopped think about the dream, or as I like to call it, vision, as the hours ticked by. Ron's mom, Molly Weasley, seemed to purposely be distracting me with all kinds of chores and tasks, and Tonks was endlessly telling Hermione, Ron and I stories about the wizard world. They were all very entertaining, but one of them had interested me more than the rest. A story about a race of humans, still believed to be living on Earth, that were half god, half human.

"I call them 'godlings,'" Tonks laughed. "Get it? Like 'wolflings,' or 'foxlings?'"

"Tonks, I would hate to break it to you, but those are not actual words," Hermione reasoned, as Ron and I chuckled quietly.

"Oh, not everything has to add up, Hermione. _They_ got my joke!" Tonks answered happily as she transformed her nose into a duck's beak.

HAHAHAHAHAHAIMAKETHEWORSTJOKESINTHEWHOLEUNIVERSE

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt Ron's hand clasped around my forearm.

"What in the world? I was almost sleeping for your information!" I exclaimed at him, but instead of being met by an apology, I was greeted with "grab my hand!" and "where is Hermione."

"Probably sleeping, have you noticed it is three a.m.?" I answered, annoyed.

However, as soon as I was met with his glazed eyes, I knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

My head turned toward the door, which had just opened, revealing Hermione standing on the doorstep in her ballerina pajamas.

"You wear ballet pjs?" I asked, immediately distracted.

"Forget that, what is wrong with Ron?" she shouted, pointing her finger at out best friends flaming red hair.

"What is going on he—

Lupin had attempted to ask when he walked in to check on us, but was cut of when he saw Ron reach for Hermione's hand while firmly holding onto mine.

"Hermione, you must not take it. Listen to me." he said calmly. "Harry, as for you, get your hand away from Ron.

I attempted to jerk my arm away from my best friend, who was no longer himself. However, I soon realized that he was not even holding me anymore, we were _attached._

"I can't! What is going on?" I sputtered, now extremely worried.

"Harry has got a point. What _is_ going on?" Hermione demanded while hiding her hands behind her back.

"Ron is not himself. He is being controlled by something very powerful. And now that he has touched Harry, they will be bound together until we do as he asks.

"Then there is not choice, whatsoever. I have to take his hand," Hermione stated determinedly, and started to reach out to Ron, who in turn edged toward her, pulling me along.

"Hermione, no!" were the last wizardly words I would her for quite some time, for the second my two friends touched, we were teleported all the way to Long Island, New York.

 **A/N Muhaha, another cliffhanger for you all. Next update coming sometime today or tomorrow. Please review!**

 **Also, who should be Ron's godly parent? I am stuck :(**

 **Maybe Dionysus or Apollo… hmmmmmm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for all the amazing support, and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I'm going to try using some English slang even though I am American, so if you are English, please do not be offended if I make mistakes, at least you know I tried. *covers in fear***

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. All credit to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.

Percy's P.O.V.

Piper, Annabeth, and I were all plunging down into the never ending darkness, which is on average, a bad sign.I tried to call out to Annabeth, but my voice refused to work. However, before I could get more claustrophobic and worried, we fell right on top of three small suitcases in what looked like a train station.

"Where are we?!" Piper yelled, as little too loud, drawing unnecessary attention from passing pedestrians.

"Is everything ok, here? You guys look confused," a woman with flaming red hair and a warm-hearted smile asked. She looked quite upset and had tear stains all over her clothes, but seemed to be eager to help.

"We are fine miss, thank you for asking," Annabeth quickly answered, shaping her voice into that of an english accent, just like the woman.

The woman nodded, gave her a quick smile, and swiftly lef. A young girl, and two, tall boys, all with hair identical to their mom, were trailing behind her. That's when I noticed the two twins, or at least I thought they were twins, exchange gold coins, which I assumed were money.

 _Weird,_ I thought.

"What are these?" I heard Piper say next to me. She was examining three train tickets. "It says platform 9 ¾. Is that possible?" She asked a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know… but we are demigods, we'll figure something out, right?" Annabeth encouraged, even thouhgh her face showed no confidence, whatsoever.

"Why don't we ask the woman? She seemed nice enough," I offered.

"Good idea Perc—

I stopped talking because, along with the others, I had just seen "flame hair,"which I had just nicknamed the girl, and her family walk through a wall.

"Did you guys just see what I saw, or am I hallucinating?" I asked, emphasizing on each word.

"Nope, it really did happen. They did actually just walked through a wall," Piper muttered.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Lets go!" I exclaimed excitedly, and started to run.

"Percy, NO! We need to check it put fir—

Those were the last words I heard before I hit my head on unbreakable brick, and passed out.

"Are you ok?" someone shouted in my ear.

"I think," I answered, the ringing in my ears overwhelming all other sounds. I sat up, my face in my hands. "At least, now we know that wall is not pass through," I joked.

"Amusing. Why did you do that Seaweed Brain!? You made me so worried!" She yelled, punching me in the arm, hard. Wow. Annabeth can be scary sometimes.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Settle down kids, Mrs. Weasley is going to teach you to get through that wall!" The woman, also known as Mrs. Weasley, exclaimed happily. "All you need to do is think about magic as you pass through. Now go, good luck. I have a feeling we will meet again." She whispered. "You remind me of my son.."

"What happened to him?" I asked, immediately met with a deadly gaze from both Annabeth and Piper.

"He—he disappeared yesterday..." Mrs. Weasley answered in a whisper, fresh tears forming on her face.

 _Just like us._ I thought. _There is something going on here._

"Thank you so much ma'am." Annabeth stepped in, breaking the tension. "We must go now."

The woman gave us a nod, but I don't think she was following the conversation. Her gaze was somewhere else…

I was pulled out of my trance when Annabeth stepped through the brick wall and dissapeared. Piper went next. Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath, and forced myself to run headfirst at what looked like solid brick, while thinking about Hecate, the goddess of magic.

I did not even feel a thing. It was as though there was nothing there after all.

"Wow," I heard Annabeth whisper.

She was right though. The place was gigantic, and well, weird. It was filled with kids whose ages ranged from eleven to about seventeen. They were all wearing colorful cloaks, and carrying around magic wands. I grabbed Annabeth's hand instinctively, as if to protect her, and she did not shrug away. She just looked at Piper, who was standing alone, and staring out into the distance, thinking about something… and then it hit me. It was not as bad for us, for even though we had just been teleported who knows where, we had each other, while she was all alone.

My thought were interrupted by Annabeth, who was forcefully tugging at my arm.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain, it's time to go!" She laughed, her piercing, storm grey eyes sparkling in the light.

"Oh, um, yeah," I stammered, distracted by her beauty.

LETSPRETENDTHISISANELABORATEANDFANCYLINEBREAK

It took us around ten minutes to finally shove our way through to the red and elaborate looking train. We choose to sit in the last cabin, where we collapsed onto the soft, velvet chairs.

After a couple minutes of pure silence and peace, Piper broke the silence.

"Can someone please explain what's going on, now?"

 **Muahahahahahha I am obsessed with cliffhangers. They are just sooooo fun. Thanks again! :):):)**

 **P.S. I had trouble with finding a good English slang/phrases dictionary or phrase book on the internet, so I decided not to use them this chapter. However, I will keep searching, and if anyone knows of any good ones, please leave me a link. Thnx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Sorry, I slacked off a bit, but I am back to my usual schedule! 1 chapter per day.**

Ron's P.O.V.

We were literally falling through the sky. It was amazing and all, but probably not very safe since we were about to crash into a a lake.

"We are going to hit the water!" I heard Harry yell, but I did not answer, since no brilliant plan came to me. Instead, I chose to look over at Hermione, who was the "brains" of the group.

She was tampering with her wand, probably muttering some kind of spell.

 _Oh, right! She's using the levitating charm._ I thought. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione yelled. However, nothing happened, and we continued to get closer and closer to the ground. "What's going on?" she screamed, her face desperate.

We were almost at the water, and I could even smell the salt coming from the nearby sea. However, just as I was about to give up, a huge bronze shape flew right in front of my face. It looked like a dragon...

Next thing I knew, Hermione, Harry, and I were sitting on an metal dragon, next to a scrawny, Hispanic boy, whose hair was a nest of brown curls.

"Yahoooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled. "Saved you guys last minute, so ya better be thankful!"

I just stared at him, while my brain struggled to put everything that had happened into a reasonable statement, without any success.

"So, are you gonna thank me, or what?" He asked happily. "I just sav—

He was interupted by Hermione's high-pitched scream, and as I looked around, I saw her slip off the slippery metal, and plunge down into the lake.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Harry and I yelled simultaneously.

Nevertheless, just as we were about to jump after her in desperation, a blond boy flew up into the air (yes, he actually flew) and caught her at the exact time the dragon landed on the smooth ground.

As soon as they got off, Harry and I ran to Hermione and made sure she's ok. It looked like she was unharmed, and very much alive.

"So, do you guys speak English? Español? Français? Portug—

A girl with beautiful chocolate eyes held up her hand. "That's enough Leo. Let's get to the introductions." Hermione nodded in agreeement. "You should start, since _you_ seem to be fair-minded." She said, and simultaneously shot Leo a deadly gaze. "

English then," I heard Leo mutter quietly.

"Ok, so, my name is Hazel, and I am the daughter of Hades." Hazel began.

 _The daughter of what?_ I thought, completely confuzed.

"This is Camp Half-Blood, the ideal place for all demigods, and the leaders here are Chiron and Dionysus.

The three friends all introduced themselves one by one, Leo's introduction being the most exciting. It featured quite a lot of "I am awesome" and "Team Leo," but nonetheless was at least somewhat informing. "

Wow," was all I could choke up through my astonishment.

 _These teenagers are half god?!_ I thought. _That is crazy._

"I suppose it is our turn now," Hermione stated, and begun her introduction. "My name is Hermione Granger, I am from Great Britain and I go to Hogwarts.

"I figured you're English. The accent kinda gives it away." Leo commented, shaping his voice to mock Hermione's.

Thankfully, the Dining Pavilion bells rang, and prevented Hermione from attacking Leo, who was smiling sarcastically.

"That's the bell signaling dinner time," Jason explained.

"Oh, yay. I am hungry!" I announced, immediately met with a high-five from "dragon boy," which was the nickname I gave to Leo.

"Can with talk to Chiron? Maybe he will have some answers for us? Harry asked Hazel.

"Actually, try to socialize with him as less as possible, for he seems strange. Right after Percy, Annabeth, and Piper left for the "quest" he has been acting weirdly. Instead of being his usual nice and fair self, he is greedy and mean. I have a bad feeling about him.

"Ok, then..." I muttered.

 _Wow these kids are weird._ I thought as we headed to the pavilion.

FALALALALALLALALALALALALALA "...thank you for listening, and do not go out past curfew, or the harpies will eat you," Chiron said at the end of his speech, quietly chuckling at the thought of his campers being devoured by monsters.

By now, the all the campers had realized that he was not himself, but no one was bold enough to ask, for who knew what possessed him. Rumors sprung up tha Percy, Piper and Annabeth were not actually on an emergency quest, but actually in big trouble.

"You guys will sleep in the Hermes Cabin today, because you have not been claimed yet," Hazel explained. "Do not show he your wallet or anything valuable unless you want it to get stolen. For now though, lets go to the camp fire."

INEEDTOGETALINEBREAKMAKINGCLASS

Everyone's eyes were on Mr. D who was explaining the daily chores.

"Where Peter and Annie?" The god asked.

"For the thousands time, they are on a quest," Jason sighed.

"Right..." he murmured, just as lightning struck in the middle of the bonfire, causing a fire.

"Not again, Jason!" Half the demigods yelled in unison.

"Percy could yo— Hazel broke off mid sentence, remembering the "Percy" guy, was not here.

Clearly upset, she motioned for Connor and Travis, the Hermes kids, to clean up.

"Why us?" They complained, but did the job anyway.

However, Jason remained stone still.

"Are you ok?" Hazel asked, her face worried.

"I did not cause the lightning this time… someone else did," Jason murmured thoughtfully.

 **Cliffhanger time! Next chapter tomorrow, and thank you for all the amazing support, my amazing readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry, this chapter took a long time, I had internet issues :(. Hope you like it though. :)**

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth, Piper and I sat in the last cabin of a metal train, decorated with bright red paint.

"Can someone please explain what's going on, now?" Piper voiced the question on all our minds.

"I am not sure, but we should star with looking at our tickets," Annabeth answered, as she was searching through her bag. "Aha! Found it," she exclaimed triumphantly.

"What does it say?" Piper and I questioned simultaneously.

"Hmmm. It says this train is taking us to a place called: 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Interesting." I muttered, scared— though I would never tell the girls— and intrigued at the same time.

"What's that?" Piper asked, a strange looking object in her hand. It almost looked like a magic wand…

"Of coarse!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry!_ Wizardry! That's a magic wand, Piper.

This sudden realization knocked Piper speechless. Even further, it knocked _me_ speechless. Do we seriously possess magic powers?!

"Awesome sauce!" I yelled.

"Percy, what the—

"This is amazing! We are wizards!" I said happily.

"I doubt we have been send here for fun. This must be the fault of one of our enemies," Piper explained triedly.

"Oh." I muttered, my joy apparently short-lived. "Do we ever do anything safe these days?"

Annabeth ignored me and continued to speak. "We do not know much, but I think the ones responsible for this will show their faces at some point, and we will be able to find out more. Then we can work on a plan."

"Sounds good," I said, trying to sound smart and confident, only to be met with a smirk from Annabeth.

A couple of quiet minutes later, there was a knock on our door.

"Can we come in? All other cabin's are filled up," a female voice asked.

I glanced at Annabeth, who nodded.

"Sure, no problem." I answered.

Immediately, a girl with snowy blond hair and a boy with a kind, round face came in through the cabin door.

"Are you he newbies?" the girl addressed us. She was wearing peculiar round glasses and carried a set of weird looking magazines, but I choose to ignore them, and proceed to answer her question.

However, Piper got there before me. "Newbies?"

"Yes, the ones from North America. Dumbledore told us you were exchange students, and that you would stay for the year." The round faced boy stated.

"Yes! We are totally from America! Exchange students from North America… yes," Annabeth put in, confusing me.

 _Why would she say that?_ I thought. _Wait a sec. Ohhhh. It's a cover story._

"Cool," the girl said happily, completely unaffected by Annabeth's hasty answered.

The two quickly sat down, and proceeded to pepper us with questions about our "magic" school, life, and customs, which we struggled to answer.

"Can I you tell us about Hogwarts, please?" Piper pleaded, after straining to answer a particularly weird question about whether it rains cats and dogs in our country.

"Of coarse!" Luna, as we had finally found out her name, exclaimed, and begun to explain the school to the "exchange students."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

They had just arrived, when a mean looking trio blocked their way.

"Hanging out with the weirdos, newbies? Not a very good start," a blond boy, who seemed to be the leader, smirked at us. "Why don't you come with us?

"No thanks, we are good," Annabeth huffed back at them, evidently annoyed.

"Fine, it's your loss anyway," the boy smirked, motioning for his group to leave. "My name is Draco by the way."

The five silently waited for the trio to leave, and as soon as they did, began to walk toward the carriages.

"Whoa! What are these? Are they supposed to be horses?" I exclaimed.

"You see them too?" Luna asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Piper asked.

"Well, according to legend, only the ones who have seen death have the ability to see thestrals. To others they are invisible." Neville explained, and then carefully put in. "So, does this mean you've seen someone die?

"Yeah… but I'd rather not talk about it," Annabeth answered.

"Never new you were such a great actor Wise Girl," I whispered to her as we rode in the carriage together.

"Very funny Seaweed Brain," she whispered back, her voice full of sarcasm.

 **A/N I feel like there has not been much action in this story, so I am not going to waste the next chapter on describing which house the demigods were put into. I am just going to write a couple of sentences now.**

Piper's P.O.V.

I sat on a stool in front of hundreds of students. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had just introduced us as the exchange students from North America, and explained that we would be put into a house the "traditional" way, along with all the first years. There was a very dirty hat on my head, after wearing which I would make sure to wash my hair.

"Gryffindor!" The hat, that apparently could talk, yelled.

Annabeth's P.O.V

A teacher with a toad like face kept on staring at me, and believe me, it was creepy. Nonetheless, I would have to get used to it, for the feast was not going to end anytime soon.

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat.

Percy's P.O.V

My head was spinning, and I was completely confused. Have Piper and Annabeth just been put into different houses?

"Gryffindor!"

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long, my computer was having technical difficulties.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys! A huge thanks to all my readers!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, and I give full credit to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Without them, this world wouldn't be the same.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Do you think it was Zeus?" Jason, who was seated right next to me, asked Hazel, who I had learned was the daughter of Pluto.

"I don't know… he never did that before, did he?" She answered.

"Well, Zeus is an unpredictable guy. Maybe h—

Jason was cut off by the astonished expression on Hazel's face.

"Look," she said as her finger pointed to Harry.

He was sitting a couple a seats away from me, next to Ron, who was gaping at him, or more accurately, at the apparition on top of his head.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes…" Jason whispered at no one in particular, and motioned for Harry to follow him to where everyone could see them.

"Harry Potter, son of Zeus." he announced, deep in thought.

Line break

"So, from now on, I am going to be your guide," Jason told us as we left the Dining Pavilion.

I was, and for the most part, I was satisfied with my parent: Athena. Of coarse, I had already predicted this, but I still pleasantly surprised when an owl appeared over my head at dinner. Ron on the other hand was sulking over the fact that he hadn't been claimed yet, and nothing we did would cheer him up.

 _Oh well,_ I thought. _He needs to get over himself._

"Ron, you will be going with Connor and Travis, heads of Hermes cabin, who will escort you to the unclaimed sleeping quarters," Jason instructed and then added, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Make sure to check your pockets after words."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermes is the god of thieves, my friend." Harry whispered to him.

"As for you Hermione, I trust you can find Athena's cabin on your own," I nodded, pleased he had already learned that I could look after myself better than most. "And Harry, you're coming with me."

"See you guys later," I told my two best friends.

Line break

Harry's P.O.V.

Jason and I were passing the Poseidon cabin when a tall girl with dark brown hair stopped right in front of me. Something about her reminded me of Draco Malfoy, and trust me, thats not good thing.

"Chiron wants you," she sneered.

"Tell him I'll be right there, Clarisse." Jason answered, his expression somewhat hostile.

"I'm not talking to you, Grace." She smircked, and miraculously turned to me. "I am talking to the newbie."

"Oh um. Ok." I stammered, surprise taking me over.

"Good, I will tell Chiron you are on your way over." Clarisse said, and began to run toward the Big House.

I was left completely confused.

 _Why me?_ I thought. _Shouldn't Jason be the one to be called to all the meetings?_

My trance was interrupted by Jason's voice.

"Be careful, Harry. Chiron has been acting weird lately. Its as though he is someone else…" I heard Jason say as I began to walk toward the Big House.

Line break

"What are you doing here, Henry?" Mr. D, the camp's director, asked me as I entered the Big House.

"My name is Harry," I answered. "And I come to see Chiron."

"Ok, whatever, Harold." Dionysus said, and I shook my head and proceeded to meet the centaur.

As I walked into his dull grey office, I noticed a wooden stick, that reminded me of a wand, lying on his desk. I was about to go a little closer and check it out, but decided not to, for I heard stomping in the hallway.

"So, Harry Potter, do you like being the Son of Zeus?" Chiron smirked at me.

"Uh, I don't know..." I stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just interested," he muttered. "Actually, never mind. I want to talk to you about something."

"Um… ok, what do you need?" I asked, a little confused.

"Well, tomorrow I will be announcing an upcoming quest to your fellow campers, and I want you to lead it." Chiron said, his voice calm, but his expression unnatural. It almost looked toadish…

"Do I get to chose my partners?" I asked, surprised at my own keenness.

"Sure, you do." He snickered. "But I want Hunter to do with you. And before you ask who that is, he's a new kids here, like you. Ares's offspring."

"Ok, how many people can I pick to go along with me?"

"It's a little complicated." He sneered, apparently happy to deliver bad news. "You will be choosing one person to go with you, while Hunter will choose the other. This way, everything will be fair."

I stood there for a couple of seconds, digesting the information. This would mean that I would have to choose between Ron and Hermione.

 _Oh no._ I thought.

"You may go," Chiron waved me away, leaving me with a terrible choice.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter Saturday. :)**

 **R &R**


End file.
